Episode 5398 (11th September 2009)
Plot Chas is furious with Carl and is beside herself with guilt over what she's done to Paddy, who's still devastated. Chas decides to go to the vets to speak to him, but he's still angry and hurt, and when she can’t tell him that she loves him more than she loves Carl, he's crushed and orders her to clear her desk and go live happily ever after with Carl. Later, when Carl comes to see her, she's furious that he has assumed just because it's over with Paddy she’ll be with him. Carl tells an emotional Chas that he’ll wait however long it takes, he won’t lose her again. Later, Gennie continues to give Chas a hard time, making it clear she's not wanted. Feeling she has nowhere else to go, Chas arrives on Carl's doorstep laden with all her possessions. She tells him she doesn’t know if it's going to work but they have to give it a try - he's got her now and he's given her no other choice. Will and Belle are sneaking around Holdgate Farm when they meet the new owners, Jai and Nikhil Sharma who are also about to open the new sweet factory next door. As everyone gets excited about the prospect of interviews, the new bosses cause a stir when they arrive in the village with music blaring from their flashy car. However, when they arrive back at Holdgate, they realise they’re locked out and are forced to call upon the Dingles for help in breaking in. Lisa is keen to get both herself and Zak a job and persuades Jai to consider Zak for the drivers job. As the brothers survey their new premises, Nikhil reminds Jai that he's the boss of their new business. The Sharmas are optimistic about what the future holds for them in Emmerdale. Gennie and Jamie are still trying to get together, while Bob does everything he can to keep them apart. He's worried when Jamie tells him he's asking her out as soon as he gets a chance. Also, Ashley tells Laurel what a bad state Paddy is in and she asks if that's how he was when Sally broke up with him. Ashley evades the subject and Laurel assures him they never have to see Sally and Vincent again. Cast Regular cast *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Carl King - Tom Lister *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy Guest cast None Locations *Smithy Cottage - Front garden *Hotten Road *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Holdgate Farm - Garden and driveway *Mill Cottage - Kitchen, dining room and living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior Notes *First appearances of Jai and Nikhil Sharma. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,960,000 viewers (18th place). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes